Shūkurō Tsukishima/Image Gallery
Shūkurō Anime Images Profile Images Ep353TsukishimaProfile.png|Shūkurō Tsukishima. Ep345TsukishimaProfile.png|Tsukishima. Ep350TsukishimaProfile.png|Tsukishima. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep344TsukishimaWatchesUryu.png|Shukuro Tsukishima watches Uryu. Ishida Chases a stranger.png|Uryū pursues Tsukishima. Book of the End.png|Book of the End. Ep349TsukishimaAppears.png|Tsukishima appears behind Orihime. Ep349OrihimeStepsIn.png|Orihime gets in between Tsukishima and Shishigawara. Ep350TsukishimaShishigawaraTalk.png|Moe and Tsukishima talking. Ep345TsukishimaAppears.png|Ichigo notices Tsukishima arrive on the scene. Ep352 Tsukishima in Xcution.png|Tsukishima arrives at Xcution. Ep347StabDemiHollow.png|Tsukishima stabs the Demi-Hollow. Ep347IchigoTsukishima.png|Ichigo walks passed Tsukishima. Ep349MoeWantsFight.png|Moe wants to be the one to fight Orihime. Ep349TsukishimaBookMark.png|Tsukishima removes his bookmark. Ep350OrihimeAttacked.png|Orihime is attacked by Tsukishima. Ep350TsukishimaSubShinigami.png|Tsukishima about to kill the previous Substitute Shinigami. Ep350TsukishimaTargets.png|Tsukishima's targets. Ichigo attacks Tsukishima.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima Ep353IchigoVsTsukishima1.png|Ichigo clashes with Tsukishima Riruka points the Love Gun.png|Riruka points her Love Gun. Ep352TsukishimaArrives.png|Tsukshima arrives at Xcution. Ep353SadoAttacks.png|Sado attacks Tsukishima. Ep353Evading.png|Tsukishima evades Ichigo's attacks. Ep353Stunned.png|Tsuishima is stunned by Ichigo. Ep353IchigoLeapsAtTsukishima.png|Ichigo leaps after Tsukishima. Ep353IchigoVsTsukishima1.png|Ichigo vs. Tsukishima Ep353SadoKugoWatch.png|Sado and Kūgo watch. Ep353KugoTsukishimaClash.png|Kūgo attacks Tsukishima. Ep353GinjoAttacksTsukishima.png|Tsukishima and Kūgo clash. Ep354IchigoAttacksTsukishimaAgain.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima again. Ep354TsukishimaIsInjured.png|Tsukishima's arm is injured. Ep354YukioStepsIn.png|Yukio steps in and stops Ichigo fighting Tsukishima. Ep354TsukishimaTaunts.png|Tsukishima taunts Yukio. Ep354TsukishimaAttacksYukio.png|Tsukishima moves to attack Yukio. Ep354KugoShieldsYukio.png|Kūgo protects Yukio from Tsukishima. Ep356SadoSlashed.png|Tsukishima slashes Sado. Ichigo Assaults Tsukishima.png|Ichigo in complete Fullbring form, begins his assault on Tsukishima. Ichigo Cornered.png|Ichigo is cornered by Tsukishima and the Xcution members. Orihime and Sado arrive.png|Orihime and Sado arrive at the mansion. Tsukishima in one of Orihime's memories.png|Tsukishima in a memory of Hueco Mundo. Tatsuki helps Tsukishima.png|Tatsuki checks on Tsukishima. Tsukishima at the mansion.png|Tsukishima greets Ichigo and Ginjō at the door. Tsukishima censorship.png|Differences between the anime and the manga events. Orihime's flashback with Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima appears in one of Orihime's memories. Ep358 Tsukishima in Ichigo's home.png|Tsukishima in Ichigo's home. Tsukishima cut by Ichigo.png|Tsukishima's arm lightly cut by Ichigo's attack. Ep360IchigoUryuDown.png|Both Ichigo is betrayed and Uryū is down. Ep360OrihimeProtectsTsukishima.png|Orihime protects Tsukishima. Ep359IchigoVsTsukishima.png|Tsukishima vs. Ichigo. Ep361PlanBegins.png|Kūgo and Tsukishima discuss their plan. Ep361MoeTsukishimaThief.png|Moe and Tsukishima manipulate the thief. Ep362TsukishimaAppears.png|Tsukishima appears behind the two. Ep362KillMoe.png|Tsukishima is ordered to kill Moe. Ep363ByakuyaTsukishimaBeforeFight.png|Tsukishima approaches Byakuya. Ep364FaceOff.png|Tsukishima and Byakuya stare down one another. Ep364TsukishimaCutsLeaf.png|Tsukishima cuts a leaf with his blade. Ep364ByakuyaAvoidsTrap.png|Byakuya evades the trap set by Tsukishima. Ep364TsukishimaCatchesByakuya.png|Tsukishima stops Byakuya's attack. Ep364TsukishimaCutsByakuya.png|Tsukishima cuts Byakuya. Ep364TsukishimaBreaksZanpakuto.png|Tsukishima breaks Byakuya's Zanpakutō. Ep364TsukishimaTauntsByakuya.png|Tsukishima taunts Byakuya. Ep364ByakuyaBlocksAttack.png|Byakuya lets his blades into his Hurtless Area in order to block Tsukishima's attack. Ep364TsukishimaDodgesSenbonzakuraKageyoshi.png|Tsukishima dodges Byakuya's attacks. Ep364ByakuyaDefeatsTsukishima.png|Byakuya defeats Tsukishima. Ep364ByakuyaUsesBankai.png|Byakuya uses Bankai against Tsukishima. Ep364MoeOverhears.png|Moe overhears Kūgo and Tsukishima. Tsukishima defeated.png Ep366GinjoSavesTsukishima.png|Tsukishima and Kūgo in the past. Ep366RirukaInterceptsAttack.png|Riruka takes the attack. Ep366TsukishimaAnguish.png|Tsukishima's despair. Ep366MoeArrives.png|Moe approaches Tsukishima. Ep366MoeCarriesTsukishima.png|Tsukishima on Moe's back, dying. Ep366MoeExplains.png|Moe carries Tsukishima as he dies and reaches clarity. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 85 Cover.png|Tsukishima on the cover of Volume 85 Shūkurō Manga Images Profile Images 439Tsukishima profile.png|Shūkurō Tsukishima. 439Tsukishima profile 3.png|Tsukishima. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 477Ginjo and Tsukishima meet.png|Ginjō meets Tsukishima for the first time. 429Uryu chases.png|Uryū Ishida chases Tsukishima. 429Tsukishima moves.png|Tsukishima moves in front of Uryū. 438Tsukishima appears.png|Orihime Inoue is confronted by Tsukishima. 439Cover.png|Tsukishima, Moe, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 439. 439Tsukishima profile 2.png|Tsukishima with a book. 439Tsukishima's Fullbring, Book of the End.png|Tsukishima's Fullbring, Book of the End. 440Cover.png|Tsukishima, Moe, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 440. 440Tsukishima slashes.png|Tsukishima appears to cut Orihime. 442Tsukishima and Shishigawara speak.png|Tsukishima discusses his next move with Moe Shishigawara. 444Cover.png|Tsukishima, Kūgo, Sado, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 444. 444Tsukishima cuts.png|Tsukishima cut's through Xcution's door. 445Sado attacks.png|Yasutora Sado attacks Tsukishima. 445Ichigo and Tsukishima clash.png|Tsukishima attacks Ichigo. 445Ichigo vs. Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima overwhelms Ichigo. 446Cover.png|Tsukishima and Kūgo on the cover of Chapter 446. 446Ginjo and Tsukishima clash.png|Kūgo fighting Tsukishima. 446Ichigo appears.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima from behind. 447Yukio confronts.png|Yukio confronts Tsukishima. 447Riruka points.png|Riruka points her Love Gun at Tsukishima. 452Tsukishima sits.png|Tsukishima in Ichigo's home. 453Cover.png|Tsukishima, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu on the cover of Chapter 453. 453Ichigo confronts.png|Ichigo confronts Tsukishima. 453Tatsuki checks.png|Tatsuki checks on Tsukishima. 455Cover.png|Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 455. 455Ichigo appears.png|Ichigo appears behind Tsukishima to attack. 455Ichigo cuts.png|Ichigo cuts off Tsukishima's arm. 455Orihime and Sado protect.png|Orihime and Sado protect Tsukishima. 456Cover.png|Tsukishima, Moe, Ichigo, and Kūgo on the cover of Chapter 456. 456Soten Kisshun.png|Tsukishima has his arm restored by Orihime's Sōten Kisshun. 456Santen Kesshun protects.png|Orihime protects Tsukishima. 457Cover.png|Tsukishima, Moe, Ichigo, and Kūgo on the cover of Chapter 457. 459Cover.png|Tsukishima and Kūgo on the cover of Chapter 459. 462Cover.png|Tsukishima and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 462. 468Cover.png|Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 468, 468Byakuya and Tsukishima stand.png|Byakuya Kuchiki and Tsukishima face off. 469Cover.png|Tsukishima, Byakuya, and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 469. 469Tsukishima slashes.png|Byakuya is cut by Tsukishima's Book of the End. 472 Byakuya Defeats Tsukishima.png|Byakuya defeats Tsukishima. 473Cover.png|Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 473. 478Cover.png|Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 478. 478Shishigawara carries.png|Shishigawara carrying Tsukishima. The Thousand Year Blood War arc 518Ganju and Fullbringers.png|Kūgo, Tsukishima and Giriko head off to train with Ganju Shiba. 681Fullbringers arrive.png|Kūgo and Tsukishima explain why they are helping Ichigo. Covers Volume 52 Cover.png|Tsukishima on the cover of Volume 52. SJ2011-06-27 cover.png|Tsukishima, Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Aizen on the cover of the June 27th 2011 issue of Shonen Jump. Shūkurō Video Clips TsukishimaAttack.gif|Tsukishima's attack on Orihime. FullbringerHighSpeedMovement.gif|Tsukishima uses Bringer Light. Category:Images